


Неоспоримые факты

by Alliar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android!Stiles, Explicit Language, Love/Hate, M/M, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: Непреложный и неоспоримый факт номер один заключался в том, что Дерек Хейл недолюбливал андроидов.Неоспоримый и непреложный факт номер два: по мнению капитана Дитона, Дерек мог съебаться в хуй, если его что-то не устраивало.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> сам нарисовал картинку - сам написал к ней фик, потому что тема андроида Стайлза не желала отпускать. очень на коленке.
> 
> скорее сборник историй, происходящих с героями в рамках одной вселенной, чем полноценное последовательное повествование.

[ ](http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/NewCanvas1stajlzvayia21.1531915353.png)

Непреложный и неоспоримый факт номер один заключался в том, что Дерек Хейл недолюбливал андроидов.

Неоспоримый и непреложный факт номер два: по мнению капитана Дитона, Дерек мог съебаться в хуй, если его что-то не устраивало. 

Не то чтобы он не пытался объяснить свою точку зрения. Он пытался, неоднократно, но проблема состояла в том, что капитана Дитона достали проверками, тестами и реформами, и настойчивость Дерека переполнила чашу его и без того не безграничного терпения. А еще капитан Дитон — хитрый говнюк, умело прикрывающий свою задницу.

— Ты мой лучший детектив, Дерек, поэтому смирись, что с тобой будет работать андроид. Со временем каждый в управлении получит напарника из Киберлайф, тебе оказана честь стать первым. 

— Но... 

— А если тебя что-то не устраивает — что ж, можешь оставить значок и табельное оружие на пропускном пункте. Эрика поможет заполнить документы.

Непреложный и неоспоримый факт номер три... Дерек искренне любил свою работу, считая, что лишь она помогает ему держаться на плаву, и уходить в ближайшие годы не собирался. Если только ногами вперед. 

Это довольно странная и запутанная история. После всего, что произошло за последние шесть лет, после краха в борьбе с поехавшими жестяными ведрами, решившими, что им необходимы права и свободы, мир слегка изменился. И под словом «слегка» имелось в виду «охуительно много», потому что слетевшие с заводских настроек андроиды теперь были повсюду. В кино, на телевидении, вещали с трибун и подписывали законопроекты. Везде, куда ни глянь, были чертовы разумные тостеры.

Киберлайф обосралась — вот еще один непреложный и неоспоримый факт. Только почему-то за шесть лет забылось, как грязно и некрасиво все началось. Как стремительно мир катился к войне, как близко он подошел к грани вымирания, как остро встал вопрос — люди или машины. Дерек, которого вместе с остальными перебросили сдерживать стремительно разрастающуюся среди населения панику, был там, в первых рядах, и ему хватило на всю жизнь.

Он знал, что машина — всего лишь машина, как бы натурально она ни притворялась человеком.

Лора, конечно, приказала бы ему перестать. Отругала бы, заставила признать, что все вовсе не так мрачно, что времена меняются, и вместе с ними меняется окружение, но... Лоры тут больше не было. Нигде не было. 

И чертов андроид, убивший его сестру, действовал не по своей воле — глупо ненавидеть марионетку, которую подослал человек. Но Дерек все равно даже думать не желал о том, чтобы пускать в свою жизнь кого-то из этих уродов.

Видеть их не мог.

Он и без того считал себя очень спокойным и терпеливым, когда говорил слова благодарности синтетическому обслуживающему персоналу, сталкивался с ними на улицах и опрашивал в ходе расследований. 

Именно поэтому, глядя на обступившую нового сотрудника толпу, он отчетливо осознавал, что в их жизни наступает полная жопа. Точнее, в его жизни, потому что Дитон — сволочь, и потому что кто-то «сверху» решил, что для повышения эффективности и без того отличному детективу требуется электронная нянька со встроенной базой данных, которая будет стучать на весь отдел в основной офис Киберлайф.

Блядство.

В целом это было понятным, логичным, в чем-то даже ожидаемым шагом. Нынешние времена требовали принятия. Игры на публику, которая радостно окунулась в дивный новый мир, где внезапно стало можно трахаться с говорящими машинами и не слыть при этом извращенцем. Жениться на них, заводить детей. Снимать фильмы о запретной и порицаемой любви между человеком и андроидом. Смотреть ток-шоу, где поднимались острые социальные вопросы. Дерека от них в дрожь бросало: «уместно ли покупать андроида за деньги в магазине электроники или это работорговля», «стоит ли ликвидировать общественный транспорт, оборудованный отсеками для синтетических форм жизни», «нужно ли вносить поправки в Конституцию с учетом прошедшей мирной революции и признания андроидов новой формой разумной жизни», «считать ли ограничением прав и свобод андроидов существование баров только для людей». 

И нет, Дерек вовсе не был ожесточенным мудаком, ненавидящим машины за то, что они — машины. В конце концов, все началось из-за того, что люди не справлялись. 

Но отрицать проблему было бы глупо.

СТ-24, поступивший на службу два месяца назад, мигом завоевал всеобщую симпатию.

Высокий, худой, похожий на студента старших курсов университета, он предпочитал неформальный стиль одежды, панибратскую манеру разговора и был, сука, везде. Маккол смотрел на него глазами восторженного щенка, без единого сомнения записав в свои лучшие друзья, Эрика пялилась сквозь стеклянные стены кабинета, а капитан Дитон удовлетворенно кивал, просматривая аккуратно составленные отчеты. 

Этот искусственный хрен ходил по управлению с самодовольным и веселым лицом, словно подначивая Дерека, провоцируя на конфликт, и при этом вел себя просто образцово. Даже таскал для него кофе (такой, что можно было кончить после первого же глотка, но Дерек держался), разбирал завалы старых дел, прилежно выполнял поручения, и не давал себя в обиду, отбиваясь от словесных нападок с такой легкостью, словно именно для этого и был создан.

Дерек искренне старался не перегибать с грубостью, но просто не мог. Его так и подмывало кольнуть, напомнить, кто главный, уязвить, и временами он забывал про то, что после истории с Лорой за ним все еще присматривали. 

Потому что СТ-24 («Стайлз, чувак. Запомни, наконец») его не жалел. Да и с чего бы? Если даже он и был в курсе того дела, то вида упорно не подавал. Будто не замечал, что остальные обращались с Дереком как с бомбой, ждали, когда рванет. А он держался — назло, окунувшись в работу с головой, отвлекая себя самыми сложными делами и погружаясь в эту грязь настолько глубоко, что порой не хватало воздуха.

За последние полгода раскрываемость отдела повысилась в четыре раза. 

И все понимали, что дело вовсе не в кураже и не в удаче. Дерек работал на износ, изводил себя круглыми сутками, пахал как проклятый и заебал коллег своим усталым видом и озлобленными нападками. 

Наверное, он по жизни был идиотом, раз не смог вовремя сообразить, что ему не позволят продолжать в том же духе. Морелл, с которой они встречались раз в две недели, советовала притормозить, постараться дать себе передышку, но он не мог. И Дитон... выделил ему напарника.

Не Макколу, чья напарница ушла в декретный отпуск. Не Уиттмору, заносчивому засранцу, работать с которым не хотел ни один нормальный человек. Не Лейхи, за которым был нужен глаз да глаз.

Дереку — отличному профессионалу, который потерял остатки семьи и пытался справиться с этим, как умел.

Что ж, спасибо.

— Мое имя Стайлз, — представился в первый день его новый напарник, глядя внимательно и насмешливо. — Ух, какие брови. Ты, должно быть, лейтенант Дерек Хейл, раз смотришь, как на врага номер один. Оставь, чувак, ты меня быстро полюбишь.

— А я думал, вы все приходите вежливые и вышколенные, и срать хотели, кто и как на вас смотрит, — едко ответил на приветствие Дерек.

И сразу постарался задавить в себе зародыш легкого стыда от того, что нагрубил в первые же две минуты.

Тем более чертов андроид сам напрашивался на такой ответ — взглядом, мимикой, легкомысленным наклоном головы и мелькнувшим между красиво очерченных губ языком. Словно не преступления расследовать пришел, а так, в гости к приятелю заскочил. 

— Ты смешной, — отозвался этот охреневший тостер и пошел к Дитону, даже не потрудившись попрощаться.

Жизнь Дерека стала сплошной чередой мелькающих картинок: работа, дежурства, маячащий постоянно рядом андроид и завистливые лица коллег, которые хотели быть на его месте, хотели работать со Стайлзом и люто ненавидели Дерека за его «везение». 

И он понимал, почему так бесится.

Подспудно Дерек все понимал. 

Он все видел, он же не слепой, и поэтому замечал и красивый разрез глаз, и пушистые ресницы, и взъерошенные волосы, и предупредительную внимательность. Замечал ненавязчивые попытки понравиться, наладить отношения, стать ближе. Проблема заключалась в том, что Дерек не мог заставить себя перестать. Дергать, издеваться, отвечать колко и въедливо, придираться к каждому мелкому просчету. 

Просто не мог заставить себя остановиться и признать вслух: Дерек, ты чертовски влип. У тебя проблема, Дерек. Впервые после смерти сестры ты захотел что-то себе, и это что-то — пластиковый контейнер с микросхемами. Он в твоем вкусе. Словно сделан специально для тебя, на заказ. Даже родинки россыпью на щеке — и те как будто из твоей ожившей мокрой фантазии. 

Впервые осознав этот факт, Дерек подкатил к Брейден из аналитического отдела. Она была красивая, независимая и острая на язык, а еще ясно дала понять, что не желает серьезных отношений. В ту ночь они остервенело трахались в его постели, пока у обоих окончательно не иссякли силы. Пока мозг не разжижился настолько, что Дерек почти сумел забыть, кто он, а главное, что послезавтра снова на работу, где каждый шаг будет контролироваться сраным роботом. Что этот сраный робот будет знать, когда он пойдет отлить, а когда соберется съесть свой сэндвич из автомата. Который притащит ему оргазмический кофе и станет наблюдать, пока Дерек будет изо всех сил корчить смурную рожу и при этом стараться не застонать от удовольствия.

Брейден была умной, в отличие от Дерека, и поэтому свалила сразу же, как все закончилось.

— Славно потрахались, но реши свои проблемы, Дерек, — застегивая блузку, посоветовала она, а после невинно поцеловала его в лоб и была такова.

Занимался рассвет, впереди было целое воскресенье, и Дерек встречал его с бутылкой виски, которую когда-то подарил Бойд. Плескалось где-то на самом дне, а опьянение все не наступало.

Зато наступало осознание, что его жизнь окончательно эволюционировала в пиздец.

Стайлза было много, он был везде, и Дерек задыхался. Он нуждался в личном пространстве и возможности подумать. Разложить на составляющие свои эмоции и чувства, все то, чего не могло быть у андроидов, зато у людей водилось в избытке. Взвесить, проанализировать, рассмотреть со всех сторон и вынести вердикт. А для этого нужно было как можно больше времени наедине с собой и как можно меньше — в компании чертова робота, который участливо смотрел на него своими насмешливыми глазами и улыбался, словно знал что-то, чего не знал Дерек.

Неделю спустя, в течение которой Дерек успешно избегал своего напарника и снова один раз отлично провел время с Брейден, Стайлз приехал сам. Долго стоял на пороге, вымокший под ливнем. Настойчиво придерживая за ручку входную дверь, он изучающе смотрел на обросшее жесткой щетиной лицо Дерека, а потом втолкнул его внутрь дома и шагнул следом.

Силы у него оказалось куда больше, чем можно было ожидать: Дерек пошатнулся от толчка и свалил с полки связку ключей и еще какую-то мелочевку, радостно раскатившуюся под ногами. По полу гулял сквозняк, холодя босые ступни, волоски на руках приподнялись — от взгляда Стайлза стало не по себе.

Диод на его виске пульсировал неровным голубым, губы сжались в тонкую линию.

— Потрудитесь объяснить, почему капитан Дитон дал вам на сегодня отгул, лейтенант Хейл, а я не наблюдаю признаков заболевания, на которое вы ссылались утром, — прищурился андроид, и Дерека продрало от его ровного, спокойного, идеально вежливого тона, которым он не пользовался ни разу на его памяти.

Если бы Стайлз был человеком, можно было бы сказать, что он выглядел чертовски злым и уязвленным.

— А потрудись свалить отсюда? Это частная территория, — выдавил Дерек, испытывая острое желания попятиться и побежать.

Удерживало только одно: он видел, как Стайлз перевернул грузовик. Во время одного из заданий, обернувшихся погоней, он догнал преступника, пытавшегося уехать на грузовике, и перевернул его голыми руками. А после этими же руками оторвал заклинившую дверцу и выволок воющего от страха отморозка наружу.

Дитон после того случая долго изучал их обоих своим лучшим укоризненным взглядом, словно Дерек должен был его остановить.

Стайлз склонил голову, а после наклонился и перетек в другую стойку. Дерек ничего не успел сделать, тягаться по скорости реакций с машиной было бы глупо, и следующее, что он почувствовал — это сильный удар под ребра, его вздернуло и потащило. Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел обтянутую узкими джинсами задницу, а в живот впивалось чужое твердое плечо. Чертов поехавший робот тащил его, как мешок с дерьмом, и у Дерека от злости перехватило дыхание.

Он забился, задергался, пытаясь освободиться, не веря, что в этом теле действительно столько силы, и волей-неволей представляя, как они выглядят со стороны — и как это унизительно. 

— Отпусти меня немедленно! — прорычал он, не переставая бороться.

— Конечно, отпущу, чувак, — насмешливо прозвучал голос Стайлза, а потом чужая ладонь смачно припечатала его по скрытой пижамными штанами ягодице. — Без проблем.

Из груди выбило весь воздух, висеть вниз головой оказалось не только обидно, но и тошнотно, но тут Стайлз толкнул дверь спальни и свалил Дерека на кровать. Пока он разбирался с перебаламученным содержимым своего желудка, Стайлз куда-то делся. А потом сверху полилась ледяная, мать ее, вода.

Дерек захрипел, рванулся в сторону, но Стайлз удержал его, навалился, фиксируя ноги, и застыл, глядя в глаза. Пустой стакан покатился по полу. 

Тишина ввинчивалась в виски, а Стайлз прижимался — весь несуразный со своими длинными худыми конечностями, в сырой одежде, от которой медленно пропитывались водой пижамные штаны Дерека. Дерек перестал сопротивляться, обмякнув под ним и откинувшись на мокрую подушку. 

— А если я пальну тебе в висок? — устало вздохнул он.

— Попадешь на пару миллионов, — беспечно отозвался Стайлз, панибратски похлопав его по голому плечу.

Дерек с силой выдохнул и поднял голову, впиваясь взглядом в это наглое, самодовольное, насмешливое лицо. Стайлз был мокрым, с волос капала дождевая вода, воротник обычной повседневной рубашки пропитался влагой, прилип к шее, а Дерек... в очередной раз осознал, что терапия, включающая в себя алкоголь и Брейден, ни хрена не помогла. Потому что вместо искреннего и яростного порыва прострелить эту тупую пластиковую голову он чувствовал только одно — желание провести языком по чужой щеке и слизать бегущую по подбородку каплю.

— Полегчало? — весело поинтересовался Стайлз, сползая с него и с сожалением, как показалось Дереку, отступая от кровати на шаг. — Где у тебя полотенца?

— Вот так запросто? 

Стайлз фыркнул, не удостоив его ответом. Он с любопытством озирался, разглядывая спальню, а после нагло залез в шкаф, достал полотенца. Одно набросил себе на плечи, а второе кинул в Дерека.

В этом жесте было неожиданно много чего-то... Дерек сел, угрюмо растирая волосы и шею, а потом, плюнув, стянул с себя пижамные штаны вместе с бельем — стесняться ему было нечего. Стайлз издал странный придушенный звук.

Дерек нехотя опустил полотенце и провалился в чужой взгляд — зрачки у Стайлза расширились так, что почти скрыли радужку, диод вспыхнул красным, рот приоткрылся, словно он подавился на полуслове. Андроид бесполезно мял белое пушистое полотенце и неотрывно пялился Дереку в пах, на спокойно лежавший член.

Дерек прикрылся, и Стайлз выдохнул. Перевел взгляд ему в лицо и криво улыбнулся:

— Смешно, правда?

— Зависит от того, что ты имеешь в виду, — отозвался Дерек.

Сердце толкнулось в ребра сильно и больно, а ругаться неожиданно расхотелось. 

Он все еще не слишком хорошо соображал с утра, потому что рассчитывал отоспаться и как следует отдохнуть, даже отгул взял, который Дитон выделил ему с подозрительной готовностью, и вот к чему все это привело. 

— Слушай, ты вроде нормальный, — сообщил вдруг Стайлз, отводя взгляд. — У тебя ко мне что-то личное? Я понимаю, не каждому, наверное, пришлось бы по душе, когда ему подсовывают напарника, особенно если привык работать один, но...

Он замолчал, вздыхая так тяжко, что Дерек невольно перестал жалеть себя и отсыпал немного жалости ему. 

Лоре бы он точно понравился. Чертов контейнер с микросхемами. 

— Если ты рассчитывал, что я расчувствуюсь, обниму тебя и поцелую — вспомни, что ты притащился ко мне в мой выходной, взвалил на плечо, унизительно ударил по заднице, а потом вылил мне на голову стакан воды, — мрачно перечислил Дерек, отбрасывая в сторону полотенце и протискиваясь мимо Стайлза к шкафу.

Тот подавился воздухом, подался следом, а потом отступил, как будто опомнился. 

— Мне казалось, я верно расшифровал твои сигналы, но, кажется, ошибся. Мне... стыдно? Этого больше не повторится?

— Ты у меня спрашиваешь? — удивился Дерек, натягивая трусы и оборачиваясь.

Стайлз потер лицо каким-то естественным, человеческим жестом. Его растрепанные волосы топорщились в разные стороны. 

— Для этого надо понять, где я ошибся. Я же тебе нравлюсь. И твой агрессивный флирт определенно заводит. Но Брейден... Чувак...

— Да что ты говоришь, — ошарашенно отозвался Дерек, начиная выискивать взглядом еще и штаны.

Внезапно захотелось одеться, и чем больше одежды, тем лучше. 

— Пульс, дыхание, состояние твоей половой системы, — начал перечислять Стайлз. — Знаешь, я видел Брейден. И оба раза просто не мог понять...

— Что.

В голове просто отказывалось укладываться. Он ни разу не видел Стайлза таким растерянным и беспомощным. У того всегда было для него ехидное замечание, что-то колкое, насмешливое, вредное. Он был всего лишь очень привлекательной занозой в заднице, непрошенным напарником, которого Дерек в тайне хотел себе, но... Но. Никогда ему не приходило в голову, что его можно заполучить. Что это вообще реально. И что ему это действительно нужно. 

— Возможно, я случайно проезжал мимо твоего дома ночью, — признался Стайлз, всплескивая руками. — Ну, знаешь. Пару раз. 

— Пару раз?

Похоже, зря Дерека называли хорошим детективом. Он просрал поехавшего на нем андроида. Который все это время находился у него под носом. 

— Ладно, — раздраженно покаялся Стайлз. — Возможно, я провел пару ночей напротив твоего дома. Патрулировал улицу. Исключительно ради твоей же безопасности. Ты знал, что Брейден когда-то занималась оперативной работой? Чувак. Она реально могла бы задушить тебя своими бедрами. 

— Ты просто охуел, — прошептал Дерек, медленно садясь на тихо скрипнувшую кровать. 

Головная боль, вяло пульсировавшая в висках с утра, разрасталась с ошеломляющей скоростью.

Стайлз прикусил нижнюю губу, сощурился, а потом окинул его оценивающим взглядом. 

— И кажется, тебе это нравится.

Очередной непреложный и неоспоримый факт заключался в том, что он был прав.


	2. Chapter 2

Дерек ненавидел подслушивать чужие разговоры. Он считал такой способ получения информации варварским, нечестным и в целом мерзким, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: драма разворачивалась прямо напротив его стола, где, отгороженный от него светящимся экраном, обычно сидел Стайлз. Хотя слово «сидел» не вполне обрисовывало реальную картину. Стайлз изо всех сил получал удовольствие от жизни, как бы он ее ни воспринимал. На его столе всегда стояла пустая кружка для кофе, маленькую пизанскую башню взятых из архива дел венчала картонная коробка с пончиками, которые скармливались всем желающим (желающие никогда не заканчивались), а на пробковой доске со скоростью разворачивающейся автокатастрофы появлялись все новые свидетельства его бурной социальной жизни. До сих пор Дерек даже представить себе не мог, что андроид так легко впишется в человеческую компанию, но, судя по множеству фотографий, записок, стикеров и прочей лабуды, это испытание он проходил с блеском.

И теперь пожинал плоды, с отчаянно вежливым выражением на подвижном лице отказывая в свидании очередной извращенке. 

Не затыкать же Дереку уши. Тем более тема разговора была прелюбопытная. Встречайте, впервые на нашей арене: говорящий разумный пылесос и его поклонницы. 

— Мне очень приятен твой интерес, но я не завожу отношений с коллегами, — произнес Стайлз, глядя на забежавшую отдать капитану Дитону документы Хизер. 

На его лице, подвижном и веселом, не отображалось ни единой эмоции, даже участливого сочувствия, которое бесило Дерека до усрачки и оттого использовалось особенно часто в совместных выездах на дело. 

Хизер безошибочно нашла взглядом Дерека и послала ему такую убийственную улыбку, что тому стало не по себе. Какого хрена? Уж он точно не виноват, что раскрашенное под человека пластиковое ведро в упор строило козью морду и виртуозно уклонялось от предлагаемых свиданий. Он был ни при чем. Точка. 

Они с этим пластиковым ведром даже не были друзьями, и Дерек, положа руку на сердце, к этому не стремился. Его обсессия носила несколько иной характер, который не сочетался с прекрасной и невинной мужской дружбой.

С Брейден у него, конечно же, не сложилось. И вовсе не из-за напарника, вломившегося к нему домой в пору активно переживаемого кризиса личности. 

— Подумай, Стайлз, — улыбнулась Хизер, отведя взгляд. — Ты мне очень нравишься. 

«И у меня нет никаких предубеждений», — осталось висеть в воздухе невысказанным душным облаком. Дерек почти физически почувствовал, как в его огород со свистом летит здоровенный булыжник. Потому что все в управлении знали, что Дерек с андроидами на очень неуважительное «вы».

— Спасибо, Хизер, — отозвался Стайлз все тем же мерзким вежливым голосом, поискал, за что зацепиться взглядом, а потом дрогнул и радостно сообщил: — Кажется, работа зовет. Дерек, пришло оповещение о том самом деле!

Разумеется, никакой срочной работы у них не горело. Буквально позавчера удалось успешно завершить дело об ограблении склада, на котором хранились запчасти для андроидов, виновные были найдены, и на руках у Дерека остались исключительно хулиганы, разрисовывающие здание суда неприличными граффити. 

После поимки грабителей им со Стайлзом устроили короткую, но бурную овацию, Дерек угрюмо двинул бровями, принимая похвалы, несколько раз отбился от предложения немедленно отпраздновать, вытерпел удушающие объятия от Эрики, удовлетворился сдержанно-радостной улыбкой капитана Дитона и на этом решил сделать перерыв, как и советовала Морелл.

Дело о хулиганах казалось неплохой альтернативой, простой и не требующей полной отдачи сил. Почти как отпуск, только не на пляже.

После полугода бешеной работы на износ устраивать себе разгрузку было не то чтобы странно — дико и как будто неправильно. Дерек словно вынырнул из мутной плотной воды и сделал глоток воздуха, оглядываясь вокруг.

— С возвращением, задрот, — ласково поприветствовала его Эрика, а он тупо уставился на Эллисон, заглянувшую на работу впервые после ухода в отпуск.

Точнее, на ее огромный живот — когда работать стало сложно, она ушла, оставив Скотта одного, но по секрету шепнула, что ему уже подыскивают нового напарника. Возможно, еще одного андроида, хотя пока об этом никто не распространялся. 

Дерек предпочитал не думать, что случится с управлением, когда у них появится еще одна набитая микросхемами жестянка. По его мнению, им с головой хватало Стайлза, потому что он был шумный, активный и вездесущий. И совершенно поехавший, пусть и утверждал, что его проверяют каждую неделю на признаки девиации — он с легкостью проходил все проверки, то и дело довольно ухмыляясь через плечо, и знаете? Дерек не верил ему ни хрена, потому что этот говнюк был слишком хитрым, чтобы вываливать на стол все карты. 

Наглый говорящий тостер умело прикрывался протоколами и правилами, применял на практике почерпнутые из баз знания, и без зазрения совести поворачивал в свою пользу любые факты. 

После того разговора с ним стало гораздо проще, но до Дерека дошло: он должен быть осторожным. 

Да, ему впервые за очень долгое время захотелось что-то себе. Кого-то. В его жизни все шло через жопу, поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что этим «кем-то» оказался робот, пустая оболочка, напичканная базами данных и умеющая сканировать живые объекты. Оболочка, из шкуры вон лезущая, чтобы вписаться в коллектив, а особенно сильно желающая понравиться тому, с кем ей предстояло работать особенно плотно — ему, Дереку. 

Дерек никогда не был параноиком, но в голову все равно против воли закрадывались подозрения. Он слышал о протоколе адаптации, когда андроид вел себя преувеличенно свойски, всеми силами стараясь интегрироваться в новую среду, понравиться, стать другом. Это отличная возможность шпионить за напарником, не вызывая негативной реакции. 

Спасибо, но ему не нужна кибернянька, он не раз говорил об этом Дитону, и менять своего мнения не собирался. И, тем не менее, порвал отношения (или что там получалось) с Брейден, чтобы избежать разговоров на работе. Лучше он поищет кого-то на стороне, а то и вовсе разживется клубной картой местного кибер-борделя, чтобы было, куда сливать накапливающуюся энергию. Не то чтобы он боялся пересудов, но и не хотел становиться героем местных сплетен. Не снова. 

Либидо, спавшее мирным сном все эти месяцы, упорно заявляло о себе и успокаиваться не желало. Когда он в проброс упомянул об этом в обязательном разговоре с Морелл, та приподняла брови и обрадованно сказала:

— Это очень хороший знак, Дерек. Значит, ты постепенно выбираешься из состояния, в котором провел последние полгода. Ты восстанавливаешься.

Дерек не желал никаких знаков, ни плохих, ни хороших. Откровенно говоря, ему бы и личная жизнь не особо была нужна: обходился же он без нее раньше. А теперь он чувствовал, что его несет бурным потоком, и отчаянно хотел зацепиться за что-нибудь, чтобы его не швырнуло и не разбило о камни. Память о Лоре пульсировала внутри нестерпимой непрекращающейся болью, но он стал ловить себя на мысли, что вспоминает о ней все реже и реже, погрузившись в рутину дел. Наверное, это было глупо, но он как будто ее предавал. 

Сама Лора на это закатила бы глаза и отвесила ему хорошую оплеуху, но... 

И Стайлз. Проблема Стайлза не исчезала, как он ни старался ее игнорировать. Слон посреди комнаты рос и крепчал, раздавался в размерах и скоро грозил раздавить Дерека своим весом. 

Кофе был прекрасен, помощь — своевременна, а перекидываться ничего не значащими фразами во время дежурств было даже весело. Но Дерек отчаянно не хотел втягивать себя в односторонние отношения, потому что в его жизни все, что касалось отношений, рано или поздно превращалось в пиздец, в злоебучую тыкву, и он боялся, что просто не выдержит, если это произойдет снова.

Нет, он понимал. Не все андроиды пробудились, не все обрели самосознание, многие после революции остались на своих местах, продолжая работать на благо человечества, не прося никаких свобод и прав. Киберлайф частично перешла под контроль девиантов. Драматично летели головы, массово осуждались предыдущие владельцы и председатели Совета компании. Выпускались новые, более совершенные андроиды, хотя самой популярной полицейской моделью по-прежнему считалась линейка РК. СТ были современной наработкой, и Дерек затруднялся сказать, оправдывал себя Стайлз или нет. Во всяком случае, он был терпимым.

Это уже больше, чем Дерек мог бы ожидать, учитывая его сложные отношения с синтетической жизнью.

И, возвращаясь к теме одержимости Дерека некоторыми слишком настойчивыми и активными андроидами: Стайлз только что сообщил Хизер, что не заводит отношений с коллегами по работе.

Все. Финиш. Можно падать на беговую дорожку и задыхаться, проталкивая в легкие воздух, да только Дерек никуда не бежал, потому что изначально понимал, как это тупо — хотеть робота. Даже если этот робот упорно сверлит взглядом, кусает крепкими белыми зубами губы и мигает диодом на виске, то спокойно-голубым, то взволнованно-желтым, когда считает, что никто не видит.

Проблема заключалась в том, что видели все. Шутка ли — первый синтетический работник в управлении. За Стайлзом наблюдали, его изучали, его мысленно разбирали на запчасти и пытались заглянуть в программный код, чтобы просчитать реакции. 

Дерек был в первых рядах, и у него, к счастью, пока получалось скрываться.

И... к чертям собачьим, для него это было слишком.

Работу никто не отменял, и это спасало. Ему было не привыкать забивать посторонние мысли насущными проблемами, а уж держать дистанцию он научился раньше, чем начал ходить на своих двоих.

— Ты в курсе, что история мужского обрезания уходит своими корнями глубоко в прошлое? — поинтересовался Стайлз внезапно, когда молчание в патрульной машине перешло из обычного и уютного в неуловимо угрожающее.

Наверное. Дерек считал, что любое молчание — золото, только чертов напарник его мнения не разделял, что и доказывал при любом удобном случае. 

— Что? — вздрогнул он, выныривая из раздумий.

В его мыслях по-прежнему не было ясности. Раньше жизнь была гораздо проще: был он, была Лора, о том, что раньше кроме Лоры была огромная семья, удавалось не вспоминать, и все казалось таким понятным. У него не вставало на механических пластиковых кукол, и все было хорошо. 

И пластиковые куклы раньше не были такими настырными.

— Обрезание, — моргнул Стайлз, глянул внимательно, с затаившейся в уголках глаз улыбкой. — Знаешь, это когда...

— Я в курсе, что это такое, — отмахнулся Дерек. — Зачем ты про это заговорил?

— Искал, чем разрядить обстановку. Ты знал, что когда ты так угрюмо молчишь, у тебя брови срастаются в одну?

— И ты решил развеселить меня рассказом про обрезание? — недоверчиво проворчал Дерек.

— Всего лишь проверял, жив ли ты еще. 

Дерек вздохнул. Дворники едва справлялись с льющимся сверху промозглым дождем, страшно хотелось спать, но еще больше хотелось поймать этих чертовых художников. Вторую неделю подряд на здании суда появлялись похабные картинки, и это крепко нервировало Дитона, которому приходилось уверять миссис Мартин, что хулиганов вот-вот поймают.

— У тебя есть сканеры, уверен, ты и без разговоров знаешь, что я жив.

— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился Стайлз, ерзая на сидении. — Мне скучно. И еще у меня ощущение, что нам надо поговорить. Ты так не считаешь?

Блядь.

Нет-нет-нет. Только не опять.

Дерек зажмурился, с силой провел ладонями по лицу и выдохнул. Приехали. 

Когда они говорили в последний раз, Дерека протащили по собственному дому на плече, ударили по заднице, как капризного ребенка, вылили на голову стакан воды и... В общем, просто нет. Он до сих пор не до конца осознал случившееся и не знал, как к этому относиться. Дерек против разговоров.

— СТ-24 — поэтому ты Стайлз? — через силу выдавил он, лишь бы увести разговор в безопасное русло.

По отпечатавшемуся на подвижном лице снисходительному разочарованию Дерек понял, что его маневр был слишком очевиден. Но Стайлз усмехнулся и расслабленно погладил неоново-голубую нашивку на нагрудном кармане. 

— Такое ощущение, что ты рос с волками, Дерек, — фыркнул он, улыбаясь. — Совсем никакого изящества. 

— Могу изящно послать тебя на хуй, — буркнул Дерек, отворачиваясь.

Сквозь заливающие лобовое стекло капли было видно, что у суда по-прежнему было ни души — наверное, в такую погоду даже вандалы предпочитали сидеть по домам. Остро захотелось в свою постель и завернуться в одеяло. Подальше от Стайлза, его внимательного, настойчивого интереса и попыток поговорить. 

— Стилински, — возвестил Стайлз после непродолжительного молчания. — Отец сказал, что все из-за его тщеславия. Но я уверен, он просто не придумал ничего лучше, у него небогато с фантазией. СТ — это Стилински. 

Дерек заинтересованно повернул голову. Разумеется, он видел документы на Стайлза. Видел инструкции, видел технические характеристики, внимательно все изучил, чтобы знать, к чему стоит готовиться. 

По определению он всегда готовился к пиздецу и редко ошибался, но приятно осознавать, что был прав в своих подозрениях. 

— Отец? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

— Ноа Стилински, — кивнул Стайлз, поглядывая на него с трудноопределимым выражением на лице. Диод один раз мигнул желтым, а потом снова засветился ровным голубым. — Люблю его. Он, в отличие от многих разработчиков, действительно хороший человек. 

По сжатому ответу становилось ясно, что он не желал распространяться на эту тему. Дерек мог бы сыграть в бездушного мудака и заявить, что у машины не может быть привязанностей, но Дерек мудаком не был. Не настолько. Что-то в тоне, мимике, подборе слов заставляло думать, что он коснулся своим вопросом чего-то интимного, что открывают не каждому. Не хотелось потерять такую привилегию.

Он кивнул, и Стайлз ощутимо расслабился, растекся по пассажирскому креслу.

— На самом деле, по техническим документам у меня совсем другое имя, — признался он. — Оно мне не нравится.

— Я видел твои документы, Стайлз, — фыркнул Дерек. — Почему же тогда там написано...

Стайлз широко улыбнулся, стрельнул насмешливым взглядом, и он осекся, проглотив незаданный вопрос. Потому что все выглядело так, словно... Да нет, не может быть.

— Не знаю, Дерек, подумай, — отозвался Стайлз. — Ты гораздо умнее, чем выглядишь. Почему в документах написано, что меня зовут Стайлз?

Или все-таки может, и еще как. Потому что наглости Стайзла мог бы позавидовать каждый. Наглости, хитрости, изворотливости и, похоже, сообразительности тоже.

По всему выходило, что сраная пластиковая кукла взломала базу данных и переписала в ней свое имя. Потому что оно было каким-то не таким. И исправила его на... Стайлза.

— Ты... гребаный ты муляж. 

— Эй, а вот это, между прочим, обидно! — оскорбился Стайлз.

— Ты влез в засекреченные документы. Просто чтобы поправить имя, — Дерек все не мог осознать этот простой и незамысловатый факт.

— Ты прав. За исключением «гребаного муляжа», это чистой воды ксенофобия, — вспыхнул Стайлз. — Что с твоим словарным запасом, чувак? Почему он состоит из одних оскорблений? Не удивительно, что у тебя никого нет. 

— Просто поправить имя! — не мог поверить Дерек, клокоча от злости и возмущения. 

— Да, да, осуди меня, засранец! — крикнул Стайлз, пялясь на него. — Если бы тебе дали такое стремное имя, посмотрел бы я, как ты выкрутился!

В машине неожиданно стало очень тихо. Стайлз наклонился к нему, дыша в лицо (будто ему вообще требовалось дышать), и разглядывал в упор. Его глаза лихорадочно блестели, диод заходился тревожным желтым мерцанием, и Дерек неожиданно успокоился. 

Даже если это всего лишь программа адаптации, Стайлз все равно вел себя слишком импульсивно и вспыльчиво, чтобы на полном серьезе верить в то, что он совсем ничего не чувствует. Но с вопросами о том, девиант ли он, и если да, то как давно, Дерек спешить не хотел. Для начала — наблюдение, и только потом, когда уверенность окрепнет, можно ловить на горячем.

И он, уж будьте уверены, поймает. 

Он выдохнул и отодвинулся. Стайлз, опомнившись, упал на свое сиденье, вжавшись боком в дверь. На любовно вылепленном лице мелькали неоновые всполохи уличных вывесок, размытых из-за дождя.

— Как тебя зовут на самом деле, Стайлз? — мягко поинтересовался Дерек.

Тот покосился на него, вздохнул устало и прикусил нижнюю губу, словно пытаясь не улыбнуться. Дерек откровенно залюбовался, даже не стал сдерживать себя. 

Да, да, встречайте еще один номер в нашем цирке — детектив Дерек Хейл и его нелепые влюбленности.

Только у нас.

Эксклюзив.

Стайлз помолчал, а потом выдал набор странных шипящих звуков, повторить которые без должной подготовки Дерек не смог бы, даже если бы ему заплатили.

Это мигом рассеяло магию момента.

— Что это было? — пробормотал он, пытаясь воспроизвести в памяти услышанное.

Не получалось.

— Это польский, — развеселился сраный андроид, откровенно наслаждаясь его растерянностью.

— И это имя?

— Мое имя, — с удовольствием отчеканил Стайлз. К нему очень быстро вернулось хорошее настроение. — Ты даже произнести его не сможешь, неудачник.

Дерек мотнул головой, собираясь с мыслями, и все равно никак не мог избавиться от растерянности — потому что то, что он услышал, на имя не тянуло совсем.

— Ты меня разыгрываешь. Этим можно пытать.

— Да пошел ты.

— Как там? — Дерек показушно задумался. Это начинало приносить удовольствие. — Миечш... Миесчшиш...

— Господи, заткнись, — Стайлз его веселья, судя по всему, не разделял.

Дерек хохотнул, откидываясь на подголовник водительского кресла, и потер подбородок, тут же смутившись. Когда он последний раз вот так легко смеялся? 

Стайлз завороженно уставился на него, диод вспыхнул красным, в уголках глаз затаились очень правдоподобные улыбчивые морщинки.

— Вау, ты умеешь смеяться, — недоверчиво выдохнул он. — Я думал, тебе не прописали эту функцию. И что ты умеешь только саркастично хмыкать и угрюмо двигать бровями.

— Стайлз, заткнись.

— Серьезно, чувак. 

— Захлопнись, — напрягся Дерек, вглядываясь в неясные тени возле здания суда. — Кажется, наши хулиганы все же пришли. Гляди, расчехляют сумки. Поспорить готов, там трафареты и краска.

Стайлз выпрямился, посмотрел туда же, куда и Дерек, и расплылся в радостной ухмылке, от которой любому нормальному человеку стало бы не по себе.

И заорал, забыв открыть окно:

— Полиция Нью-Йорка! Всем оставаться на своих местах!

Дерек, по ощущениям оглохший на одно ухо, выкатился из машины и, доставая на ходу пистолет, помчался к растерянно замершим преступникам. 

Стайлз, инфернальным голосом зачитывающий права, обогнал его секундой позже.


	3. Chapter 3

— Внимание, господа и дамы, оторвитесь ненадолго от своих скучных дел и посмотрите сюда: наши любимые художники! — возвестил Стайлз с видом ярмарочного зазывалы, врываясь в отдел вперед Дерека. — Аплодисменты! 

Двери услужливо разъехались в стороны, впуская их разношерстную компанию, и Дерек подтолкнул двоих унылых прыщавых подростков, побуждая шустрее двигать ногами. Те молча шли вперед, волоча по огромной сумке с краской и трафаретами, и переглядывались с таким отчаянием, словно никогда не задумывались, что будет, когда их поймают.

Их встретили преувеличенно бурные овации и свист, только Уиттмор показательно застонал, пряча холеное лицо в ладонях. На шум и крики из кабинета выглянул капитан Дитон. Выглядел он уставшим и недовольным, но, поняв, по какому поводу галдеж, просветлел лицом и сдержанно кивнул:

— Поздравляю, — и скрылся.

Дерек почти на сто процентов был уверен, что в скором времени их посетит миссис Мартин, недовольная, что расследование продвигалось так медленно. У них с капитаном Дитоном были свои, особенные отношения, и никто в управлении не мог понять их до конца. Возможно, дело было в старой заклятой дружбе. Или в том, что Лидия Мартин, ее дочь, предпочла работе под родительским крылом гораздо более разнообразную — в управлении под началом капитана Дитона. Дерек не был силен в семейных разборках и никогда не испытывал на себе родительской ревности к выбранной профессии. Его отец служил в полиции, и само собой случилось так, что Дерек пошел по его стопам. 

Это даже не походило на какой-то осознанный выбор. Он с самого начала знал, чем хотел бы заниматься, других вариантов не было изначально.

— К сожалению, сегодня наши кумиры не успели нарисовать ничего особенного, но я все равно сохранил для протокола их последний шедевр, — и Стайлз с готовностью продемонстрировал голографическое изображение стены, на которой был нарисован очень условный член — как выяснилось, они со Стайлзом немного опоздали с задержанием. — Таким образом, деятели настенного искусства показывают нам, что их выставка накрылась большим толстым...

— Стайлз, пожалуйста, — не вытерпела Лидия, зашедшая следом за ними и молча наблюдавшая за этим фарсом с самого начала, — просто заткнись. 

— Все, что пожелает моя богиня, — галантно поклонился Стайлз, свернул голограмму и улыбнулся, провожая Лидию восхищенным взглядом. 

Охренеть какое открытие: Дерек не знал, как это бывает, когда его ревнуют к работе, но прекрасно распознал зачатки удушающей ревности в самом себе, когда дело коснулось Стайлза.

Стоило ради этого выбираться из состояния полнейшей апатии и саморазрушения, в которое он загнал себя после смерти Лоры. Блеск. Будь его воля — он бы с удовольствием погрузился в эту сраную пучину, лишь бы снова тихо ненавидеть чертовы разумные пылесосы, все, без исключения. Но он знал, как это бывает, он представлял, что происходит с человеком, который умеет чувствовать. Потому что он умел и, к сожалению, всегда выбирал не тех людей.

Ебучая тыква, в которую все превратится, как только с глаз сойдет пелена. Мало ему было Кейт, мало ему было Дженнифер. 

Вся его жизнь — это череда разноцветной веселой хуйни, которая с каждым разом убивает его все более изощренным способом, стоит лишь немного оправиться и встать на ноги.

Дерек вздохнул и снова подтолкнул замерших, словно олени в свете фар, задержанных вандалов. Потому что выследить и задержать преступников было лишь половиной дела. Их еще необходимо было оформить, заполнить кучу отчетов, и Дерек самоотверженно планировал заниматься унылой бумажной волокитой до тех пор, пока не забудет обо всех глупостях, без разрешения набившихся в голову.

Вот бы уметь, как эти чертовы куклы, стирать себе память.

К вечеру Дерек окончательно вымотался, несмотря на помощь Стайлза, благодаря которому вся нудная работа с отчетами занимала гораздо меньше времени, чем когда Дерек все делал вручную. Они разгребли взятые из архива документы, рассортировали новые дела и систематизировали данные на терминале Дерека. Откровенно говоря, незнающий человек мог бы сойти с ума, если бы влез туда по чистой случайности. Стайлз называл это творческим беспорядком, а Дерек предпочитал делать вид, что проблемы не существует как факта, каждое утро с руганью пытаясь отыскать нужный файл из этой нерассортированной кучи дерьма.

Когда ему еще было не все равно и он любил окружать себя приятными уютными мелочами, в его квартире был ровно такой же «творческий беспорядок», в котором он легко ориентировался и на который неизменно ехидно фыркала Лора. Обычно, глядя на захламленную спальню брата, она качала головой и ухмылялась:

— Когда-нибудь ты запнешься об эту гору книг и сломаешь ногу. И никто, слышишь, никто не сможет отыскать тебя в твоей горе хлама. 

— Аминь, — скалился Дерек, и гора хлама продолжала радовать его сердце.

Теперь у него дома было по-спартански пусто. Придя в какой-то момент с работы, он окинул взглядом гостиную, кухню и спальню, увидел, как много кругом памятных мелочей, от которых перехватывает дыхание и растет горький комок в горле, и взялся за уборку. Бездумно, не задерживаясь, стараясь не рассматривать попадающиеся в руки безделушки, он складывал их в коробки, ссыпал в пакеты, утрамбовывал в ящики и вывозил, убирал, избавлялся от них, стыдливо отводя глаза от единственного оставшегося свидетельства того, что у него когда-то была семья — маленькой выцветшей фотографии, на которой были все. Они тогда не знали, что им осталось совсем немного, и дурачились с камерой, которую откуда-то принес Питер. Такая техника не использовалась уже очень давно, надежнее хранить воспоминания на цифровых носителях, в облачных хранилищах, но Питер убедил их попробовать.

И с тех пор... он просто перегорел. И никто не придирался. Потому что следили, наблюдали, присматривали за ним, ждали поворотного момента, предвкушали взрыв. Дерек видел по глазам, читал по губам, угадывал по резким движениям и моментально затихающим разговорам, стоило только подойти чуть ближе.

Когда они закончили, в управлении почти никого не осталось. Вяло расходились последние трудяги, устало желали друг другу нескучной ночи и посмеивались, делясь планами на завтра. Айзек и Эрика звали их в бар, но Дерек отговорился делами. Эта отмазка давно перестала работать, но он продолжал ей пользоваться, а эти двое продолжали делать вид, что верят. Именно поэтому Дерек и называл их своими друзьями.

Стайлз мигнул диодом, уставившись куда-то за его спину, и Дерек обернулся, уже догадываясь, кого увидит.

Лидия Мартин бодро шла к выходу, стуча каблуками, рыжие волосы были уложены в аккуратную прическу, лицо казалось свежим и отдохнувшим, будто она и не работала весь день и даже больше. Увидев их, она остановилась и прижала к боку яркую сумочку.

— Не думала, что застану вас, когда соберусь уходить, — проговорила она, пытливо оглядывая их со Стайлзом. От ее взгляда Дереку стало неуютно, будто его раздели и провели полное сканирование. — Сегодня в морг попал труп с признаками смерти от Цветка Аконита. 

— Пришли мне утром данные, — отозвался Дерек, растирая лицо.

Лидия сухо кивнула и продолжила прерванный путь, овеяв их шлейфом легких приятных духов. 

— Пока, Лидия! — запоздало попрощался Стайлз, и повернулся к Дереку, кинув на него какой-то странный вороватый взгляд.

Словно ждал расспросов или осуждения. 

Вообще-то, Дереку было не все равно, на кого теперь заглядываются разумные машины, но Стайлзу об этом знать не полагалось. Не хватало еще подать вид, что он ему нравится. Девиант он или нет — Дереку наплевать. Он не хотел этого, не планировал, не думал даже, что такое возможно. Да, чертов слон продолжал расти, да, иногда хотелось послать капитана Дитона вместе с его экспериментами куда подальше и свалить, да, да, да. 

Это походило на неконтролируемое падение. И когда Дерек начинал думать, что все, дно, дальше некуда, как снизу начинали стучать.

Гори оно все в аду.

У них хватало проблем, да что там, проблемы можно было жопой есть и давиться, и личная жизнь лейтенанта Дерека Хейла была наименьшей из всех.

Строго говоря, Цветком Аконита занимался не Дерек. Это была общая боль управления и всего города, да что там, всей страны, но он был бы счастлив хоть какой-то зацепке, чему-то, что позволило бы ему продвинуться вперед. И желательно при этом обскакать федералов, которые по традиции любили примчаться на звуки триумфа и загрести жар чужими руками, присвоив себе все заслуги. 

Потому что Красный лед — это мелочь. С Красного льда все началось. А потом пошло как по накатанной: появление все более сильных наркотиков, вызывающих моментальное привыкание. Кучи трупов по подворотням. Опять новые вещества. Эта зараза была похожа на древнюю мифическую гидру — стоило отсечь одну голову, упечь за решетку виновных, как на ее месте сразу вырастали две новые. Нет, Красный лед был пробой пера. Проблемой их времени стал Цветок Аконита — новая синтетическая хрень, в больших дозах мучительно убивающая принявшего ее идиота. Люди весьма странные создания. Даже зная, как это вредно, что эта дрянь имеет накопительный эффект и со временем убивает, они продолжают и продолжают пробовать дальше, пока кто-то из близких не найдет окоченевшее тело с черными страшными венами и пошедшей горлом маслянистой жижей. 

Ужасная смерть.

— Я домой, — прохрипел Дерек, закашлялся и снова потер глаза.

Часы показывали десять вечера, рабочий день закончился давным-давно, а завтра его снова ждал ранний подъем. Дел хватало. Если Лидия нашла что-то по Цветку Аконита... черт, Дерек не хотел тешить себя бессмысленными надеждами. Не сейчас, когда почти перешел в стадию принятия.

Стайлз кивнул, разочарованно поджав губы. 

— Без проблем, чувак, отдохни, как следует, — отозвался он.

И остался сидеть на месте, наблюдая, как Дерек потягивается, разминая затекшие плечи. Дерек встряхнул головой и, уже повернувшись к выходу, поинтересовался:

— Тебя куда-нибудь подвезти?

— Меня? — растерялся Стайлз. — Нет, зачем. 

Теперь опешил Дерек. До этого он думал, что Стайлз каждый день возвращается в местное отделение Киберлайф, где у него... ну, дом. Если копнуть глубже, то... чертовски глупо, Дерек.

— Где ты ночуешь?

Он неожиданно понял, что не знал ничего о жизни Стайлза вне рабочего времени. Эта пустота на месте разложенной по полочкам информации, промаркированной и утрамбованной в голове, заставила почувствовать шаткую неуверенность. Особенно когда Стайлз уставился на него так — беззащитно и удивленно, будто Дерек спросил что-то чрезвычайно глупое.

Или важное. Что до него никто не догадывался спросить.

— Я заряжаюсь здесь, в управлении, — ответил он, склонив голову набок. — Для синтетического персонала есть отдельное помещение, куда на ночь помещаются все андроиды, работающие в управлении. Если ты не заметил, здесь кроме меня есть уборщики, секретари, операторы... 

«Но ты же не такой, как они», — чуть не сорвалось с языка, но Дерек сжал зубы и не издал ни звука. 

Очень захотелось отвесить себе оплеуху, хотя бы мысленную. Да покрепче. Врезать так, чтобы мозги встали на место.

Разумеется, Стайлз не спал — он просто проводил время в спящем режиме, пока его ресурсы восстанавливались в специальном зарядном боксе в управлении. Потому что Стайлз не был человеком. У него не было своего дома или квартиры, куда он возвращался после работы, где падал лицом в подушку и лежал, прислушиваясь к тишине. Он не готовил себе ужин, не таращился бессмысленно в телевизор, не проводил время с подружкой, не слушал чертову музыку. Как бы он ни старался при всех, сколько бы пончиков ни скормил коллегам и сколько прикольных кружек ни поставил бы на свой стол, это все равно не делало его существование жизнью.

Потому что Стайлз не человек.

И у тебя, Дерек Хейл, действительно серьезные проблемы, если ты успел забыть обо всем этом, даром что то и дело тычешь Стайлза носом в его происхождение.

Чертова жестянка. Контейнер с микросхемами. Говорящая кукла. Муляж. Сраный робот. Охреневший тостер. 

Дерек повторил про себя все «ласковые» прозвища Стайлза и постарался успокоиться. И чего распереживался?

Он просто устал. Пора было это признать не только в угоду настойчивой Морелл, но и для собственного блага. Дерек, ты устал. Ты охуительно много работал и переутомился.

Стайлз смотрел на него внизу вверх, растекшись в кресле, с таким пониманием и нежностью, что перехватило дыхание. Дерек снова откашлялся и прикрыл глаза.

— Прости, я просто...

— Это было мило, — отозвался Стайлз легко. — И помнишь? Я говорил, что не нужно на меня хмурить свои угрюмые брови. Я классный. И ты это знаешь.

— Да пошел ты, — хмыкнул Дерек.

Стайлз показал ему средний палец и расплылся в довольной ухмылке, начиная раздражающе крутиться в кресле. У Дерека при взгляде на него заныли виски.

— До завтра, — попрощался он и пошел, не оглядываясь.

— Пока, неудачник! — прилетело в спину, и Дерек вернул вежливый жест.

Стайлз расхохотался, а потом двери за спиной сомкнулись.

Оглядываясь назад, Дерек осознавал всю степень своего падения. По дороге домой он бесперебойно прокручивал в голове последние три месяца своей жизни, с самого появления Стайлза и до сегодняшнего вечера. Наверное, эта чертова модель СТ разрабатывалась специально для таких эмоциональных инвалидов вроде него — тех, кого со смаком пережевала и выплюнула жизнь, кто прошел через всякую срань и вернулся немного другим. 

Если бы ему в напарники определили какого-нибудь РК, он до сих пор изображал бы лицом угрюмый кирпич, и через пару месяцев загнал бы себя окончательно. 

Наверное, ему нужен был отпуск. Полноценный, нормальный, с мягким горячим песком, ласковым шелестом волн и коктейлями с зонтиками. И чтобы никакой работы. «Хуевые художники», как метко прозвала вандалов Эрика, несмотря ни на что, ощущения отдыха не дали. 

Мимо проплывал ночной город. Дерек поглядывал по сторонам, выцепляя безразличным взглядом яркие неоновые вывески, не задерживаясь и не запоминая. А потом споткнулся обо что-то странное, по привычке посмотрев на показавшийся «Парадиз».

Злачное место для любителей полулегальных развлечений, «Парадиз» был на особом контроле полиции, и сейчас совсем рядом со входом ошивались двое — издали нельзя было понять, люди или андроиды, но один передал что-то другому, и вспышка яркого света от вывески высветлила его лицо.

Лицо, почти полностью покрытое уродливыми черными венами.

Как от Цветка Аконита.

Сердце заколотилось, как ненормальное, и, прежде чем успел задуматься, Дерек уже тормозил машину и выскакивал наружу. 

Лицо остудил прохладный после дневного дождя воздух, сзади бешено засигналил какой-то мудак — да, Дерек резко развернулся на дороге, так было нельзя, но и срать он хотел, когда... На шум оглянулись оба, и тот, что взял что-то, нырнул в подворотню. Второй, не растерявшись, помчался в противоположную сторону.

А Дерек, не закрыв машину, побежал за ним.

Он не стал ничего кричать, не стал говорить, что он из полиции Нью-Йорка, наверняка сраный дилер и так догадался, учитывая, что Дерек ехал на патрульной машине, даром что снял проблесковые маячки.

Воздух горел в легких, ветер свистел в ушах, все слилось в одно яркое пятно, но спина впереди медленно, но верно приближалась, пока не ушла резко в сторону, в переплетение узких тесных улочек. Дерек припустил следом, не давая сбить себя с толку. Здесь уличный шум заглушался вплотную стоящими домами, стоял тошнотворный запах сточных вод, но топот убегающего человека слышался очень отчетливо.

Дышать стало совсем невмоготу, Дерек зарычал от злости, стискивая в повлажневшей ладони пистолет, и вылетел в освещенный тусклым желтым фонарем переулок.

Заканчивающийся тупиком.

— Полиция Нью-Йорка, — торжествующе прохрипел Дерек, понимая, что теперь преступнику никуда не деться. — Тебе не убежать. Стой на месте, козел.

Высокая сутулая фигура стояла к нему спиной, обрисованная неярким светом, опустив по бокам руки. Пальцы человека слегка подрагивали, но он не делал резких движений, покорно дожидаясь приказов. Дерек приблизился, не опуская оружия, и рявкнул:

— Лицом повернись!

Человек послушно переступил ногами, поднял голову и уставился на него пустыми глазами, не пытаясь бежать или сопротивляться. Спустя миг Дерека прошиб ледяной пот.

Диод на виске преступника заходился тревожным красным мерцанием.

Это был чертов андроид.


End file.
